Hot for Teacher
by twofortuba
Summary: Megan is a student at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and she's hoping to get much closer to the school's headmaster. Rated M for later chapters. Companion fic to Wantonmistressofthenight's Teacher's Pet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. Thanks!**

**Author's Note: This story can be read as a companion story to wantonmistressofthenight's story Teacher's Pet. It can also be read as a stand alone. You should totally read her story though too because it kicks ass.**

"You can't make meeeee!" I whined at the alarm clock as I slapped the snooze button.

"Come on! Wake up! You said we'd go get waffles before class! You lying bitch!" I heard another voice whine in response. "Now wake up before I set your bed on fire."

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed. "Why am I friends with you again?" I questioned as I began getting ready for the first day of classes. I should probably explain a little bit here. Annabel and I don't go to a "normal" school. We attend Charles Xavier's School for Gifted "Youngsters." Yeah, I didn't pick the name.

"Come on. Let' go," I said heading out the door and downstairs to the cafeteria. We quickly got our waffles and found a seat. Taking a bit of my waffle, I frowned. "They're not even warm."

Annabel looked up from her steaming hot waffle innocently. "I was going to do yours too!" she said defensively before grabbing my waffle and holding it between her hands a moment effectively warming it up. You see Annabel's mutation was she could warm things up or set things on fire depending on how she focused her energy. Trust me; it was not fun growing up with her before she learned how to control herself. I'm personally still surprised I have eyebrows.

We passed the hour before class amicably discussing how we thought our classes would be, if Logan was still as insufferable as ever, and gossiping about which classmates we couldn't stand. Leaving the cafeteria we prepared to go our separate ways. "Well see you forth," she said.

"Auf wiedersehen," I laughed in response before walking off to first period chemistry taught by none other than headmaster Charles Xavier himself. Now that was a way to start the morning. One could say I had a small crush on the school's headmaster …. and by small I mean pretty sizable …. and by pretty sizable it might mean I wanted to rip his clothes off. Too bad I was incredibly awkward and only a student. The man was a genius for God's sake and when I was in his presence I barely had the brains enough to spell potato! How was I supposed to survive a whole semester in his class? Then again, I never was too good at chemistry. I suppose I could use a little extra hours tutoring …..

_ "Focus Megan,"_ I thought as I walked into the chemistry classroom taking a seat down in front next to my friend Joey. "Sup homeskillet?" I asked as I took my notebook from my bag.

"Now that is one hot piece of man meat," Joey murmured under his breath ignoring me. "Any chance he's gay?" he said finally turning to look at me.

"Who? The cute guy who breathes ice?" I asked opening my book with the full intention of taking notes in class. I'd be fine as long as I didn't look at Professor Xavier.

"No stupid! Him!" Joey said discreetly pointing. I followed his finger to who else but Charles Xavier himself. Silently cursing Joey in my head I whispered back, "Don't be ridiculous. He's mine."

To my credit I managed to pay attention for the first fifteen minutes of class. After that other things simply became more interesting, like Professor Xavier's ass for example. The point is I tried. I even managed to scribble down a few notes. It certainly didn't help that Joey was whispering to me, egging me on throughout the entire class. Soon enough class had ended and I frantically copied down the homework assignment. So much for no homework on the first day of class.

I was just about to gather my stuff and go when I heard Professor Xavier's voice boom behind Joey and myself. "Mr. Harris! Ms. Black! Would you come here for a moment?" Shit. He did not sound happy. Maybe I shouldn't have sat in the front row.

"Ooh, think he's going to punish us?" Joey whispered with a wink. I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I would not be late for my next class, self – defense and Logan was such a chipper professor to begin with. I walked up to Professor Xavier's desk and awaited the bad news.

"I'm sure you two were aware you were talking the entire class," he began. "Did you even hear a word of the lecture?"

"Yes!" I piped up. I mean it was technically true. I heard about the first fifteen minutes. It's not my fault his accent was so damned distracting!

"Then surely you won't mind if I take a look at the two of your notes," he said sternly. Fuck. Now for sure we'd hear it. What I didn't expect was to go down alone. Joey opened his notebook to show a full page of notes as if he had been paying attention the entire lecture. Slackjawed, I presented my book with only half a page of notes.

"Ms. Black, I'm surprised at you. Your records show you're a very brilliant girl. I expect much better out of you next class, is that understood?"

"Yes," I said dismally and took my book back and walked out of the classroom with Joey. "You little two timing bitch," I said whacking him with my book playfully. "How'd you manage to write all that down and still babble to me all class period?"

"It's not my fault you can't multi-task while you're making goo goo eyes at the professor," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" I said hugging him before he scurried off to his next class. Still a bit put off at getting caught not paying attention I headed to the girls locker room to change before what was sure to be a worse than usual self – defense lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Black!" Logan roared as I sprinted into the gymnasium. "You're late."

"I had to stay after class and talk to the professor," I said knowing full well he wouldn't care. "So how many laps?" I sighed

"Two and make it quick. You need to catch up with the rest of the class!"

Resignedly I made my way over to the outer perimeter of the gym. So Logan wanted these laps done quick, did he? I shuddered slightly and felt my wings begin to form on my back. Slowly they unfurled and stretched out to their full size. I hovered ever so slightly above the ground just to give myself an extra push as I ran. Too bad I only got a couple of feet before Logan barked, "And no flying!" Yes, this would definitely be a fun class period.

Luckily third period went by much more smoothly and I was in better mood by the time I reunited with Annie for fourth period German. Apparently we were supposed to have a new professor today and I could only hope he wasn't as much of a hard ass. Settling in next to Annie I prepared to have another class of goofing off with her. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I actually am a pretty good student. I've always hovered around a 4.0. Unfortunately I just have some really bad study habits and taking a class with Annie always meant at least some degree of joking around; however, unlike Joey I was also able to get work done with Annie around.

This class was different. The minute the guy walked in I knew Annie had fallen hook, line, and sinker. Don't get me wrong. Professor Lehnsherr was pretty cute but something about him just didn't do it for me. Pouting I decided this would be a class where I really focused as it was unlikely Annie would recognize we were in the same universe let alone classroom anytime soon.

After class of course I had to tease little Anna Banana about her new crush the entire lunch period. It was about time I was able to get back at her after dealing with constant taunts about good old Charles Marbles as she called him. Lunch as always went by way too quick and it was back to academia for two more classes. Before I knew it, the day was over and I had nothing left to do but either do my homework or find Annie and pester her. I knew which one I planned on doing.

Showing myself into her room I made myself at home on her bed. Glancing at the clock I saw Annie wasn't due to get out of class until a good half hour from now. I might as well start on my homework. Opening my book I glanced at the chemistry homework. Immediately my mind flew not to thoughts of how balance equations or organic compounds but a certain professor's wavy brown locks. I tried to shake it off. I had to get the homework done didn't I? Come to think of it, leaving some questions blank might not have been the worst thing.

_"Listen to me. Dumbing myself down like some bimbo,"_ I thought disgusted with myself. I always vowed not to pull the dumb act for a guy. _"But this isn't just any guy," _the voice in my head whispered back. _"You're just doing it so he has a reason to talk to you."_ I knew it wasn't the most viable excuse but it made me feel a little bit better. Setting aside my chemistry homework after leaving some of the more difficult questions blank I moved on to German. Luckily Annie chose that moment to come bounding in leading me to chuck away my German homework like it was on fire.

Turns out she had seen Professor Lehnsherr once again but had only had nothing but a boring civil conversation with him. I scolded her for being so boring. If we were going to be hopelessly infatuated with two professors one of us should at least be getting action! Eventually I was kicked out so she could actually do said professor's homework. I walked back to my room lazily not particularly wanting to go back there alone. I killed time by doing my German homework as well and then turned on the radio to let off some steam. Shaking lightly I let my wings roll out and spent the rest of the time until dinner dancing and flying about my room. The first day of school had gone alright but I was still a little ticked off on starting off Professor Xavier's class on a less than impressive note.

I met up with Annie for dinner and once again teased her about her tumultuous love affair with Professor Lehnsherr. Throughout dinner I kept looking around hoping maybe I'd catch a glimpse of Professor Xavier dining with the other professors but had no such luck. Eventually I gave up and followed Annie up to her room to have a lazy night of popcorn and movies. Not that I was upset to be spending time with my best friend but it seemed like she was having so much better luck running Professor Lehnsherr than I was running into Professor X.

At some point during the movie we must have dozed off because I was woken by Annie poking me continuously. Glaring at her sleepily I shuffled to my room. Unfortunately now that I was awake I knew I likely would be up for a while so I made myself some tea and changed into some warm sweatpants and a loose school tee shirt. I made myself comfortable in my own bed flipping on the television. Eventually I settled on a Kardashian's marathon and gave in to my penchant for trashy reality television as sleep slowly overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Black what is the meaning of this?" Professor Xavier said sternly holding up my once again empty page of notes. "I thought we discussed that you would pay attention from now on."

"I'm sorry Professor," I said disappointed in myself once again. I really needed to get a grip with this class. I wondered if I should maybe put my career first and switch into a class with a different professor. Maybe then I could finally pay attention.

"I'm afraid sorry doesn't cut it Ms. Black," he said advancing on me. "It looks like I'm going to have to force you to pay attention to me," he said in a voice a few octaves lower than he had previously used when first questioning me.

I looked up at him thinking certainly I had interpreted him wrong. Surely my hormones were just going wild. He probably meant just extra lessons or something. Then again, who would suggest extra lessons in such a deliberately gravelly voice? "H-how?" I stuttered. Real smooth, Megan.

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "I was thinking you could benefit some some extra chemistry lessons," he whispered in my ear before placing a less than chaste kiss along my neck. My breathing flew out of whack from the unexpected turn of events.

"Like extra classes right?" I questioned still not daring to get my homes up but secretly dying for this to end the way I had fantasized about for the longest time.

"I guess you could say that," he said now slipping his hand up my shirt. Unable to resist any longer my lips of their own accord raced to meet his. To my surprise he kissed back with equal fervor even daring to run his tongue along my lip begging for entrance and who was I to disregard the headmaster. Our tongues battled for dominance and eventually he broke away. I was afraid he had finally realized the possible repercussions of his actions until I heard him growl out, "Shut the door."

Racing to shut the door and ensuring no passerbys would be able to see in and know what was really going on, I returned quickly back to the professor and once more found myself in an intense liplock with him. Slowly he backed me up against the teacher's desk and pressed himself flush against me. Feeling something poke into my leg I now knew he wanted this just as badly as I did. My breathing spiked as his hands made their way up my shirt before taking it off.

I wasted no time tearing off his shirt and kissing down his chest. Sure I had thought about doing this to Charles but I never thought I'd actually get the opportunity. Somehow calling him professor in a moment like this seemed wrong. It just made the whole thing seem kinkier than it actually was. Most people drop the professor title once their student is working on unbuckling their belt.

Frantically tearing off each other's clothes in fear of getting caught at any moment I soon realized I was standing stark naked in front of someone who was and technically still is my chemistry professor. I didn't have time to get nervous however because before I knew it Charles was kissing a lazy line from my neck down to my chest. He took my right nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it, nipping gently. Any question of right or wrong then flew out the window.

Moaning lightly in approval I closed my eyes and relished the moment. Soon his hand came up to work on the left showing it equal attention. My breathing became even more ragged as his head moved lower dropping hot kisses here and there. I definitely liked where this was going when suddenly I heard a sharp electronic sounding noise. I tried to ignore it as Charles certainly didn't seem fazed by it but it persisted growing louder and more annoying. Opening my eyes I found myself in my own bed alone with my alarm clock still blaring obnoxiously.

"I hate you," I snarled at the inanimate object. _"I was cock-blocked by my alarm clock," _I thought pathetically. Knowing Annie would enjoy this I sent her a quick text. _I have to tell you something later. You'll probably laugh if I know you._ I rolled my eyes as my phone confirmed the message was sent and started getting ready for what was sure to be a tougher first period chem class than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

I made sure to walk into chemistry extra early in order to make up for my lackluster performance the first day of class. Granted showing up early after just having what was sure to end up as a sex dream about your professor makes class a little bit awkward but he didn't need to know that. Despite having a good thirty minutes before class actually started I took my seat and opened my book with the absolute intention of taking notes this class. I would not fuck up this time.

"Ms. Black you're here rather early," I heard a tell-tale accent say. I suppressed a smile realizing at least for now we were the only two in the room.

"Yeah. I figured I should work a little harder if I want to keep up that 4.0." Well, almost 4.0. "Of course, some of the homework was a little bit difficult," I said biting my lip setting the bait for what I hoped would be a continued conversation. Truthfully some of the questions were a bit difficult. Science had never been my strongest suit.

"I'm sure if you applied yourself you'll find you understand some of them better than you thought." Something didn't feel right. It felt almost as if someone was inside my hea- Sneaky bitch was reading my mind! My mouth feel into a line show my clear disapproval. Charles merely chuckled in return.

"How about you tell the questions that you found really difficult?" he said with a wink.

"Fine," I huffed. "23 was pretty tough," I said flipping my textbook open to the problem. We spent the next half hour going over problems and although it was not the way I had wished the conversation would go it was a t least attention and I did end up understanding the questions afterward.

Midway through his explanations students started slowly filtering into the classroom. Among these students was of course Joey who waggled his eyebrows at me behind the professor's back before sitting on Professor X's opposite side, not daring to move him for my sake. Before long class began and to my credit I paid attention and took notes the entire lesson.

"Much better today," Professor Xavier said to Joey and me. "Keep up the good work!" Smiling, I gathered my things and sauntered out of the room with Joey.

"So was he making plans for when he's going to steal you away to his room and make you see stars?" Joey asked once we were out of earshot.

"I wish. He was just helping me with the homework."

"Ugh! All he should have to do is read your damn mind to see that all he'd have to do is say the word and you'd jump his bones!" he complained.

I just giggled in response but realized Joey had a good point. He could read my mind. Surely he'd know the extent of my border line freakish obsession with him. That simply wouldn't do. I'd have to train my mind to think about other things while I was in his class. I mean of course I wanted to fuck the man's brains out but there had to be much smoother ways of getting his attention than him hearing all the dirty thoughts I had about him any time I saw him.

"I'm just saying, if I can't have him at the very least you should," Joey said before hugging me and departing for his next class.

"Easier said than done," I mumbled before heading off to my next class. The day passed uneventfully and I was feeling much better about my second day of classes than my first. Surprisingly I had no plans with Annie that evening so I spent my time dawdling about my room. I did a little homework, surfed the internet for a while, watched a little tv. All in all I was prepared for a rather boring night; however, my mind kept going back to what Joey said about reading my mind. There had to be some way to keep the headmaster from prying into my thoughts.

Cringing I put on flip flops and made my way out the door. I was in what could only be described as a get up. I had a baggy pair of black sweatpants on with the words "LOVE PINK" emblazoned on the side with an oversized gray school shirt. The thing that really topped the whole ensemble off was my long red hair was twisted into a messy bun that should have never seen the light of day outside of my room. Nevertheless, here I was in my pajamas on my way to the one place I made a point to avoid like the plague, the library.

Pushing open the heavy doors I flashed my id to the attendant and started perusing the books in search of anything about telepathic abilities. I knew for sure I would never be able to develop them myself but I didn't want to anyway. Why would I want to know what people were thinking all the time anyway? Sounded more like a curse to me. I grabbed a couple of books that looked like they could possibly be useful and made my way over to a table.

The library was pretty desolate at this time. Most students were currently enjoying their precious little free time before the next day of classes. There were a few younger students here who seemed like they may have been new to the school and were here perhaps because of lack of friends or fending off homesickness. The remaining students were obviously over-achievers with their heads buried in their books already doing homework and trying to get ahead on their workload.

After looking through several of the books I found there was no real way to stop someone from reading your mind if you did not possess similar powers yourself. One effective way of discouraging telepaths from reading your mind was to focus intensely on something else. An easy method the book suggested was to just keep repeating one word over and over again in your head. It could be any word or phrase. It could even be a song. The main idea was just to focus on something so monotonously that the person would either become confused or simply tire of hearing what your mind had to say.

Feeling a bit tired at this point I closed the books and replaced them where they belonged. It was nearing eleven and I wanted to get some sleep in before class bright and early tomorrow. I shuffled my way back to my room flipping off Darren on the way for laughing at my outfit. I was tired and not in the mood to deal with an asshole like him. Sure, he was kind of cute but once he opened his mouth it suddenly didn't matter. Entering my room I slipped off my flip flops and fell on the bed slowly letting sleep take me away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who've decided to follow this story. It makes me smile whenever I get an email about it. Also, sorry if my updates are a little infrequent lately because it's getting down to the last few weeks of school and things are getting a bit crazy. **

My sleep was short lived because it seemed like it had only been five minutes when I heard an incessant knocking on my door. _"Ughh, who the fuck is this now?"_ I thought grumpily, dragging myself out of bed and to the door. Opening the door Annabel nearly knocked on my head. Frowning, I waited for her to explain herself.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you open the door."

_"Obviously not,"_ I thought still grumpy about waking up after just falling asleep. Instead I settled on a slightly personable, "Yes, please, come in," as Annabel let herself in my room anyway.

"I know I woke you up but please understand it is for the best reason possible. Guess who I just spent the night with," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know, the cute guy from history who breathes ice?" I grumbled. Was it really necessary for her to wake me up to tell me about some guy she just hooked up with? I was prepared to return to the comfort of my bed hoping for a couple of more minutes of sleep before my alarm ultimately went off when she said something that threw me for a loop.

"Incorrect my friend. I spent the night with a certain German professor."

Gobsmacked, I did the only thing I could think of originally and slapped her lightly. "You lie. You did not spend the night with that man." She had to be kidding! Not going to lie though, the statement certainly got my attention.

"Oh but I did. I was sitting in the dining hall and he came in around midnight and we sat around talking until about ten minutes ago," she said still smiling like a maniac.

"That is amazing. I cannot even believe your life. You decide to sit outside your room once, just once, and this happens." Why couldn't I have Annie's luck? Would it be too much to ask to have just casual run into Charles on my way to the library last night? Then again, considering the state I was in perhaps that wouldn't have been the best idea. I absent mindedly ran a hand through my hair which had long since fallen out to form something that looked like a crossbreed between a bun and a ponytail. Yes, it was definitely for the best that I did not run into Charles last night.

"I know. Is it creepy to fantasize about a teacher this much?" Annie questioned.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Did she not know me? "Have I not told you how many sexual dreams I've had about our headmaster? I think you're fine," I said thinking back to my most recent fantasy including my headmaster/chemistry professor.

"Okay good. I'm going to get dressed and get my shit together. I'll meet you in class. Oh, and one more thing, he was staring at my ass as I left," she said before flouncing out the door leaving me once again envying her luck. How could she just leave after a comment like that? Quickly I got ready for class in hopes of finding Annie before school began so we could overanalyze her whole night with Herr Lehnsherr. I had no such luck and made my way to chemistry vowing I would corner Annie during dinner and interrogate her.

I felt my phone vibrate as I walked in the door and took a look at it while walking to my seat. It was a text from Joey explaining how he was feeling sick last night and I would have to suffer through class with my "boyfriend" alone and how he was sure that wouldn't be hard for me but would hopefully be hard for Professor X. I shook my head and laughed before reading a follow up text from Joey which asked if I would inform the professor he wouldn't be in class today. Putting my phone away, I glanced up and realized said professor was already there and looking at me.

"I hope you won't be texting in class Ms. Black," he said warningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said back overly sweetly with a smirk. I had texted loads of times in just about any of my classes before but oddly enough I felt compelled to actually follow the rules in Professor Xavier's class. "Oh, and Joey won't be in class today. He's sick," I added remembering there was actually something important in Joey's message.

"Well I hope he feels better soon," Charles said dismissively. "Have you done all your homework today Ms. Black?"

"You know my name's Megan," I said under my breath, frustrated with the formalities.

"Fine, have you done all your homework Megan?" he asked once more. Shit. I didn't mean for him to hear that. Whatever. Maybe now I wouldn't consistently have to hear Ms. Black all the time. How was I supposed to seduce him if he refused to use my first name? All of a sudden I felt a familiar probing in my mind. Oh no you don't! Immediately I began chanting the word tacos over and over again in my mind.

After seeing the confused look on his face I regretted never having this much fun before. The longer the seconds ticked on the more perplexed his expression became. "Yes, I did do my homework professor," I answered innocently, all the while still thinking intently on the word tacos.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," he began still wearing a look of confusion, "but is there any reason you have the word tacos replaying in a constant loop in your head?" By now his look of confusion had turned to one of concern as if he were seriously questioning my sanity.

"I'm just really hungry. Skipped breakfast this morning," I lied smoothly still not willing to think of something else.

"Well it's bloody distracting!" he said at the point a bit flustered. I stifled a laugh. I really needed to do this more often. The faces he was making were priceless. If only Annie were here to see. This would be the sort of shit me and her would imitate and laugh at constantly for the next couple of days.

"Well I don't think it's any business of yours reading my mind in the first place professor," I said risking a cold tone. Now it was his turn to look surprised that I had heard him. He looked like he was about to say more but at that moment a rather rowdy group of students walked into the class and he instead turned his focus on to them. Happy with my small victory for now I opened my book preparing to take notes for class positive that this class would be the best one yet.


	6. Chapter 6

At dinner that night Annie dropped a bombshell on me. Erik, as she called him, had all but asked her out. Okay, I'm exaggerating. He probably just wanted to talk to her or something. At midnight. Alone. Ughh, she had all the luck. I only ever got scolded by the guy I liked. Granted he was my professor and headmaster of the school but it still wasn't fair. I don't care how petulant that sounds.

I resigned myself to another night alone. Joey was unfortunately still sick and Annie was busy getting ready for her date. I decided on going back to my room at least for a little while. I called my mom knowing she hadn't talked to me in a while and surely wanted to hear from me. Unfortunately, I got no good news. Turns out my father was in the hospital and would likely be there for a while. I began tearing up knowing I likely would not be able to leave school to come visit for a couple of weeks yet. She assured me that he would likely be out by then but I didn't feel too comforted. Already they had projected he'd be in there for a week which was the longest I could ever recall either or my parents being in a hospital.

To make matters worse I was told they couldn't even find him a room yet. When my mom walked in he was in a bed in the hallway of the emergency room. By now I was full on blubbering. Normally I was not a very emotional person and to be perfectly honest my dad and I had never had a great relationship but he was still my father and I still loved him. Naturally I was worried. I stayed on the phone with my mother for a while. I felt like I was five years old again. My mom reassured me countless times that my father would be okay but I just couldn't shake the worry. I think being away from him really concerned me.

By midnight my mom was coaxing me to try to get to sleep and I would likely be able to function better in the morning. Reluctantly, I got off the phone with my mother but I knew sleep was not in the cards. I wished Annie was around. Even I knew I would probably shake off my illogical concern by the morning but right now I just really wanted company. Settling in to bed I flipped on my tv and waited to fall asleep.

The next morning I felt slightly better. My mom was right. Everything did seem a little better in the morning. I decided this weekend I would run home and visit my father and see how he was doing and I had received a voicemail during the night from my mother informing me that they had found him a room. Quickly getting ready I ran across the hall to meet Annie knowing if anyone could improve my day it would be her.

Turns out Erik kiss her last night! But get this instead of continuing to kiss him back and having it segue into wild sex she WALKED AWAY. After I properly screamed at her for her stupidity, I convinced her to come down to breakfast with me. Over the course of our meal I explained my less than thrilling night to her assuring her I felt much better now and that it was nothing life-threatening. I was feeling much better truth be told. I even felt unnaturally happy. I blamed it on the giddiness I experienced from hearing Annie's good news.

Before long Annie was begging me to leave. I had no clue what was making her suddenly urge me to leave the cafeteria but I figured something must have been bothering her so I finally gave in. Along the way who should we run into but Raven. I suppressed an eyeroll. Neither Annie nor I cared for the girl. Well, let me rephrase that. Annie didn't really like her. I fucking hated her. In the first place she was kind of nasty like she thought she was better than everyone else but I also hated her for a much more vain reason. Her head was lodged so far up Charles' ass it wasn't even funny. She was the biggest suck up there was and was constantly and very obviously vying for his attention. It was no secret many girls had a crush on our headmaster but she was by far the most overt and annoying about it.

She motioned for me and Annie to come over and although I was more than content to ignore her and keep going, Annie started walking toward her so I followed. Turns out Brian was having a party tonight. Perhaps not all was lost in talking to her. There was sure to be alcohol and Brian's parties usually weren't half bad. I deserved a night of drinking after last night and it would be a good way to relive some stress. I confirmed we would we going and began walking away.

Annie seemed hesitant but I eventually won her over with a few puns about Darren, better known between us as "the cute boy who breathes ice." She assured me never on her life would she go for him but still seemed willing to go. Excitedly, we began getting ready together while occasionally dancing around to the music she had put on from her iphone. Annie must have been in a good mood because she even let me do her hair. After one last glance in the mirror we headed out toward Brian's room.

Before even walking through the door I could tell this party was a little bit wilder than some of the ones in the past. The door was shaking from the bass that was thumping from the large speakers inside and there was a bar set up in the corner of the room which was exactly where I made a bee-line for. After setting myself up with a rum and diet coke I saw Darren checking out Annie from across the room and gently teased her about it. Before long Darren had worked up the (most likely liquid) courage to make his way over to my best friend. I took this as my cue to leave and made my way over to the other side of the room.

Sipping my drink I danced for a while and made my rounds saying hello to friends I ran into as the party continued. After a few more drinks I was feeling slightly tipsy and started dancing with a guy I knew somewhat from my self-defense class. I think he name was Matt? Max? At this point I didn't care. After a while Matt/Max started getting a little handsy but I decided I didn't entirely mind. I came out to have fun tonight and he was pretty cute. Somehow we had ended up in a slightly secluded corner and began making out.

My rum induced distraction was ended soon enough by shouts. Separating myself from Matt/Max, I realized Logan and Erik had been sent to break the party up. Looks like Brian wouldn't be having any more parties. My new goal became trying to sneak out of the room before Logan or Erik could manage to catch me. Unfortunately, Logan gripped me roughly before I could put said plan into action and began dragging me out of the room. "I was leaving anyway," I growled. Surely I would have to face the consequences of my actions tomorrow. The only silver lining would be perhaps I would have to serve my detention with Charles.

Meeting up with Annie I was told that I would be attending detention with her and a couple of other kids I knew tomorrow at nine. I groaned. They had to have made it that early on purpose. Whatever, it was detention. I could just sleep through it. Unfortunately detention would be served with Professor Lehnsherr. That was great for Annie but not so much for me. I walked straight back to my room and headed straight to bed not looking forward to the next morning in the least bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm really sorry. I got so side tracked with writing this. A lot of shit's been happening including me getting locked out of my own account but now I'm back and I hope to post semi-regularly. As a present you get ALL THE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up bright and early and threw my hair up into a careless bun. Spritzing myself with perfume I slipped on flip flops and headed out the door to detention. Once in the room I took a seat next to Annie and asked her groggily how the hangover she was sure to be nursing was. As suspected she felt less than up to par.

Resting my head on the desk I tried to fall back asleep but didn't have too much luck. Typically once I was up I was up for the day. I growled softly at Logan and Erik for breaking up the party and therefore disturbing my slumber. At least Annie got to have detention with Erik! I was stuck here, bored to tears and tired just because I was drinking 9 months under age.

"Why couldn't I at least get detention with Charles? This is all fine and dandy for you but I don't even get any eye candy!" I whined.

"Sorry girl, guess you have to really fuck up in order to spend detention with him," Annie responded before we got scolded by Professor Lehnsherr. I rolled my eyes. Detention was sure to go on forever if I couldn't talk to Annie. I went over what she said. Just how much would someone have to fuck up to get detention with the headmaster himself. That was something I definitely needed to look in to.

After what seemed like forever I began making my way back to Annie's room. Who should I pass on my way there but Charles Xavier himself. Speak of the devil and he may come. His eyes settled on me and he looked less than thrilled. Great. Now I'd get a lecture after spending the day in detention. Just what I wanted.

"Ms. Black," he began.

"Haven't we been over this. It's Megan," I said in a dark tone. I may want to have hot carribean sex with the man but I was in no mood for a lecture from him over something this stupid. Besides, it was foolish for the headmasters to think I wouldn't find a new way of skirting around the rules.

Ignoring me, he pressed on. "I'll have you know your behavior was out of line last night. Surely you're aware underage drinking is strictly prohibited here."

"Gotcha," I said grumpily shaking my hair out of the mess on the top of my head. He would catch me at my frumpiest coming back from detention. I watched his eyes waver from my eyes to my hair as it tumbled down then flicker back to me presumably to continue his rant. Well that was an improvement anyway.

"I really don't think copping an attitude is in your best interest Ms. Black," he said in regards to my sarcastic response.

"No attitude here," I said with false enthusiasm. Couldn't he see I'd prefer nothing more than to simply get back to Annie's room. "Now if you don't mind Professor, I have some of your homework I should be getting to," I grumbled attempting to walk past.

"Ms. Bla- Megan," he said in a softer tone, "what's really going on?" he asked as I felt a familiar tug at the outer reaches of my mind. I was far too lazy to complain or try my usual mind block so I simply let it happen. If he wanted to know, he'd find out.

"Why don't you tell me?" I said without any fight left in me alluding to his presence in my mind.

"Your father's in the hospital?" he questioned despite knowing it was true. I simply nodded in return and let him continue. "You know drinking is not the answer to deal with stress," he said in a voice that sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm not an alcoholic or anything," I said defensively. I really was not in the mood for a pity party. Turns out my dad would be in the hospital for a little bit longer. It wasn't anything too serious but I was still upset to have him there. I was making plans with my mother to come visit him. "It's fine, really. I was just really upset when I first found out. I'm going to try to visit him later today," I said although I had a feeling he knew.

"Okay," he said letting the issue drop. "You're not off the hook from what you did but I understand you were upset. I hope he feels better. If I can be of any assistance let me know," he said placing a kind hand on my shoulder.

_"Oh I can think of a couple of ways you could be of assistance,"_ I thought before I could censor myself. I still felt his presence in my mind but it got through before I could stop it. He merely raised an eyebrow and bid me goodbye. Interesting. Feeling my thoughts return to their own solitude I decided to press my luck. Purposefully I dropped the books I had brought with me to detention with a thud. "Shit," I said loud enough so he would be sure to hear me. Bending from the waist I picked up the books all the while surruptiously turning my head so as to be able to get a look at Charles. He took the bait and sure enough I caught his glance lingering on my ass for a bit too long than a person should. Maybe I had better luck with Charles than I originally thought I did.

Smiling I bounded into Annie's room and took a seat on her bed waiting for her. After a couple of minutes Annie came in and told me a certain German professor initiated a kiss with her. Excitedly I squeed over her and scolded her for not having hot wild sex with him already. I managed to convince Annie to come into town with me as I needed to go shopping anyway. I figured dragging her into Victoria's Secret wouldn't hurt either. She could pick up a few sexy little things for her new German boyfriend and I could use a couple things as well for mission: seduce Charles Xavier. By early afternoon we were ready to make our way into town for our little shopping trip.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabel and I ended up at the mall in the town located not too far from the school. The plan was I'd hit up a few shops with her and do some retail therapy before going to visit my father later. We started out innocently enough in Old Navy but soon I was all but dragging Annie into the pink arches of Victoria's Secret. I soon realized getting Annie inside the store would only be half the battle.

"Why would I pay 70 dollars for a bra that does not even cover my nipples?" she asked looking incredulously at the price tag. That was the downside. The store could be rather pricey. I wasn't about to let that rain on my parade though. I was a woman on a mission! I tried to steer her over to some less expensive items hoping we'd find something cute despite the low price. Eventually she settled on a set that would hopefully seduce the pants off of Erik, literally.

As Annie was online I decided to peruse the store for myself. I wasn't with anyone at the moment and I was convinced there was no real chance of Charles ever seeing my undergarments anyway so I hadn't really invested too much in anything too fancy but then there was last night. He had most definitely heard what I thought about him and although he looked shocked, he didn't look scandalized and that wasn't even counting when I caught him checking out my ass.

My eyes fell upon a dark green bra and panties set that appeared to have some sort of floral and vine pattern running through it. There was also some almost chiffon-like ruffles peeking out from the cups. The point was I thought it was gorgeous. I deserved a treat so I stepped in line behind Annie and checked out. Maybe with any luck Professor X would be able to see this little ensemble.

After a quick lunch, Annie and I headed to our separate rooms planning on reuniting for dinner later on. I put my purchases away and busied myself with homework for tomorrow's classes. Before long I had wheedled away the hours and it was around 5. I texted Annie asking if she was ready for dinner and received no answer. I tried calling and still nothing. She had probably fallen asleep so I decided just to grab something quick from the cafeteria and head straight to meet my mom at the hospital.

I met up with my mom around 6 and when entered in the cramped white hospital room that my dad was sharing with another elderly gentleman. I walked to my dad's side of the curtain and sat down in a chair along the side of his bed which was clearly meant for visitors.

"Hey daddy, how're you feeling?" I said softly. I never liked hospitals. They always smelled awful and just invoked this unpleasant feeling in me. I toughed it out of course for my father.

"Been better," he said pretty strongly. "They should have me out of here by Thursday though. How's school?"

"School's fine," I said awkwardly unsure of how to make conversation in the stuffy hospital. We continued to make small talk about the past couple of days until a nurse came in and informed us visiting hours were over. I hugged my dad delicately and told him I'd call him tomorrow before leaving with my mother. It was still fairly early and I wasn't quite willing to go back to school yet so I asked my mom if she would mind going for coffee with me.

Over the course of coffee my mom and I talked about everything from work and school to stupid things like if I was still harboring a secret crush on my school's headmaster, which of course I was. I had always found it easier to talk to my mom than my dad. It didn't mean I loved him any less; I just somehow had a better connection with my mother. Conversation never felt stinted when saw her.

Before long I saw that it was around 12:30 and figured I should be getting back to school. As it was I would be tired for class the next morning. My mom was nice enough to drive me back and I bid her goodbye with a hug. Walking upstairs I fumbled in my pocket for my key. Not locating it in my usual pocket I frantically searched the other pockets. It wasn't there anyway. Great. I was trapped outside my room at nearly 1 o clock in the morning.

I thought about trying Annie and asking to stay in her room but I knew it would be unlikely that she would wake up let alone hear me banging on her door. With little other choice I found myself descending the stairs once again on my way to what I knew was the headmaster's sleeping quarters. Wincing, I knocked on the door.

A bleary eyed Professor Xavier answered the door. "Can I help you Megan?" he said trying his best to look like a wide awake helpful professor rather than a tired 30 something year old who had just be woken up.

"I lost my key," I grumbled. I too wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"There's nobody else you can stay with til morning?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Annie- Annabel's out like a light. Unless I stay here looks like it's the hallway for me."

"Then let's go get you a new key," he said stumbling out the door in the general direction of his office. I followed him somewhat disappointed. I knew he wouldn't go for the suggestion but I couldn't help imagine staying the night in Charles' room with his strong arms wrapped around me protectively.

"If it's too much trouble I really could stay with you," I suggested once again. "I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you feel better. I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm there." I really would much prefer to sleep in the same bed with Charles, preferably with him inside of me but I would take what I could get.

"It's not you I'm worried about Megan," I heard softly. Did I hear what I think I just heard?

"What was that?" I asked perking up a bit.

"Nothing," he said quickly taking out the key to his office preparing to unlock the door. I quickly stepped in front of the lock.

"Oh no, I definitely heard something," I said knowing I had the upper hand. I had suggested sleeping on the floor. He was the one who suggested he might not be able to control himself! The mere thought made me giddy but I kept up my poker face. "Did you say it's not me you're worried about?" I pressed.

"Megan, please move," he begged attempting to move me aside.

"No. Just tell me if that's what you said or not," I insisted although now I had little doubt it was exactly what he said judging by the way he was getting increasingly flustered and avoiding the question.

Giving in he sighed. "Yes, that's what I said. Now please move Megan. I need to get you to your own bed," he said with an extra emphasis on the word own.

"You and I know you don't really have to do that," I said daring to move closer to him.

"Megan," he said sternly. "This can't happen. I'm your principle. Now I suggest you let me grab you another key unless you want to serve another detention with Professor Lehnsherr."

Reluctantly I stepped aside. At the same time this went better and worse than expected. Charles definitely was interested but he wasn't willing to risk taking any action. What good was knowing how he felt if I couldn't reap the benefits? Well then if Professor Xavier wasn't willing to make a move now I'd have to set up a situation so irresistible he wouldn't be able to stop himself and I think I knew exactly when I would put my plan in action. Halloween was just around the corner.

"Goodnight professor," I said before sashaying back to the staircase toward my room. Yes, by October 31st I was hoping to make Charles Xavier putty in my hands.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I was up before my alarm even went off. Last night had put a little pep in my step and I now wanted to be sure to arrive early for class. I put on my best pair of jeans with a fitted green V-neck that was tight enough to draw attention to my assets without seeming overtly scandalous. I threw a few subtle curls in my hair and put on my normal makeup. I wanted to look nice but not like I was trying too hard. Slipping on a pair of black boots I strutted out the door down to meet Annie for our normal routine of breakfast before class.

"Guess who got fucked last night?" she greeted me enthusiastically. I nearly spit out my waffles.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"Well not fucked in the penis into vagina fucked but Erik sure as shit knows how to use his hands to get things done."

"I can only get Charles to look at my butt! Teach me your ways!" I laughed. I had to give the girl one thing. She got shit done. I suppose slow but steady progress with Charles was better than none though.

"Have a magic vagina," were her last words of wisdom before we separated to head to our first period classes. Walking into the chemistry classroom I saw unfortunately I would not be alone with Professor X as I had originally intended. It seems Joey was feeling much better. Of course I was excited for one of my best friends to feel better but did he really have to show up so fucking early and talk to the professor just when I was starting to make progress! The heels on my boots must have alerted them to my presence as they both looked up when I entered the room.

"Hi Joey!" I said with a smile before addressing Charles. "Good morning Professor," I said daring to send a wink in his direction. He swallowed and looked flustered for a moment as if someone could have heard our conversation from last night; however, if Joey noticed anything out of the ordinary he didn't let on and returned with an enthusiastic "Megan!" before running over to hug me.

"Sorry to disturb you guys," I said as I disengaged from the hug. "Just pretend I'm not even here," I said pulling down my shirt casually showing a bit of cleavage. Joey smirked slightly before turning back to Charles who after a brief glance in my, or at least my tit's, direction was studiously ignoring me and now explaining exactly what Joey missed in vivid detail. Slowly but surely, students began coming into the room and before long class began. More than a couple of times I would catch Charles' eyes resting on me for a moment or two which would always cause Joey to nudge me with glee.

I even tried to answer a couple of questions during class enjoying the attention I was receiving. At first Charles seem hell bent on not acknowledging me at all and for a while this strategy worked as many other students were also vying to answer questions. Before long though he had exhausted his options and was forced to call on me.

"Megan, can you please explain what a cation is?" he finally asked.

I licked my lips innocently enough before beginning. Of course it was a calculated maneuver to make him squirm but it wasn't overly sexual so as to make anyone question anything. "A cation is an atom with a slightly positive charge because it has gotten rid of an electron," I said back to a blank faced professor who appeared to have his mind elsewhere.

"Pardon?" he said acting as if I spoke too low.

I raised a brow. "I said, a cation is an atom with a slightly positive charge because it has gotten rid of an electron."

"Very good," he said before quickly moving on. Boy, what I would give to have his powers now and go poking around in his mind. I hoped I was having my intended effect on him. It entered my mind he could also be avoiding me because I was making him genuinely uncomfortable. He probably just saw me as a pathetic little girl with a crush. I berated myself for my plan. Maybe I would talk to him after class. I could always play it off like I had a crush on someone in class and was trying to get their attention. He would of course see right through it but it was worth a shot.

After entirely too long, class finally ended. I knew I had Logan's class next but I was willing to face his wrath for a moment or two if it meant finding where I stood with the headmaster. I dawdled putting my things and told Joey not to wait for me. Raising his eyebrow with a glance from me to Charles, he mouthed, "_Tell me later,"_ before heading out the door. Fixing my shirt to hang at a more wholesome angle I approached Professor Xavier as he was setting up for the next class.

"Professor," I began tentatively, "can I talk to you?" I said softly cursing myself for how childish I sounded. This was sure to be an embarrassing conversation.

"What is it Megan?" he said in a clipped tone. So he wasn't very happy with me. Just as I'd thought.

Wincing, I continued. "It just seemed like you were ignoring me in class today." Ugh, what are you five Megan? Ignoring you? He's your professor!

"If I was ignoring you I assure you it wasn't intentional. I was just making sure everyone got a chance to answer," he said regurgitating a response I had heard my entire life as an overachiever.

"Well that answer might be viable if I raised my hand all the time," I said beginning to gain some of my usual confidence. "Shouldn't I have been one of the first ones to pick if I never answer?" We were avoiding the elephant in the room but I couldn't seem to bring myself to asking the question I intended to ask right off the bat.

"Fine, Megan. Do you want to know why I was ignoring you?" he said sounded almost angrier than he did when I first began the conversation. "It's because you made me very uncomfortable today," he hissed.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at the floor. "It was stupid. I was just trying to impress some guy. I didn't mean to make you feel," I said before I was cut off by a hand sharply pulling me flush against him.

"I know exactly who you were trying to impress and let me assure you it worked," he said pushing a tell-tale bulge against me. I gasped involuntarily. "I will not have you pulling another stint like that in class again," he growled kissing my neck stopping to nip the skin here and there.

"Y-yes," I breathed out using everything in my power not to jump him right there on the desk.

"Now get to class," he said pushing me away. I scampered out the door and ran to the girl's locker room to change before receiving what was sure to be a less than lenient punishment from Logan for repeated tardiness.


	10. Chapter 10

As suspected Logan's class was absolute torture and I was sure I would still be smarting from the intense exercises for the next week and a half. It was completely worth it though. I replayed what happened after class time and time again in my head. I knew just about anything could happen for the remainder of the day and I would still be walking on cloud nine.

I walked into fourth period German nearly bursting. I couldn't wait to tell Annie about what happened. How I was finally making progress with Charles! Unfortunately Annie seemed a little preoccupied when I walked in so I put my good news on hold and focused on trying to keep her from lighting the classroom ablaze with her nervous energy. I was sure to give her an earful at dinner though! "Think you'll get a repeat performance tonight?" I teased.

"One can only hope my dear friend," she responded. I watched the rest of the class as Annie's behavior mirrored that of a crashing plane. I was no empath but even I could feel her mood tanking. She looked about ready to kill someone by the time class ended so I said a quick goodbye and booked it to my next few classes which went by surprisingly quick.

Upon returning to my room I dropped off my things and gave my mom a quick call to check on my dad. Turns out he'd be out in a few days and we continued to make small talk for about fifteen minutes. My stomach grumbling alerted me that it might be time for food so I gave Annabel a call. The phone rang a couple of times then went to voicemail. I tried two more times before finally resigning myself to the fact that she was probably sleeping. That was the second time that bitch ditched me!

I wasn't really too thrilled with the prospect of heading down to dinner alone and I had to tell someone about what happened between me and Charles so I called up Joey to see if he was out of class yet. After two rings it went straight to voicemail. Shortly after I received a text back reading, "Text me." I texted him asking if he was free and could he come down to dinner. He replied that he would be out of class in maybe twenty minutes and he could meet me down after.

Sighing, I made my way down to the cafeteria. I would likely be almost be done by the time Joey got down here and that was assuming he came straight down and didn't get sidetracked by someone else. Joey was a bit of a social butterfly so it wasn't unusual for him to arrive late anytime you made plans with him. Because of this I often intentionally made plans with Joey earlier than I intended to show up. After receiving my chicken sandwich, I found a rare empty table in the far end of the cafeteria close to where the teachers sat. Hopefully the seats around me would remain vacant until I finished my meal or Joey showed up, whichever happened first.

Taking a bite of my sandwich, I quickly scanned the teachers' area. There were only a couple of teachers there and I soon made eye contact with Headmaster Xavier in the flesh. Quickly I averted my gaze and began eating in earnest in hopes of leaving the cafeteria as soon as possible. As much as I wanted a continuation of this morning I was under strict orders not to do anything to arouse suspicion among students or faculty. Sneaking one more peek back it appeared as though he was similarly flustered as his eyes seemed now intensely focused on eating his hamburger with what was sure to be an unhealthy relish.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard Joey say out of breath as he sat down across from me.

"It's ok," I said dismissively. "I have news," I grinned. My eyes quickly flitted over to the teacher's area. Good, he wasn't paying attention. I had a feeling Joey wouldn't be very subtle after I told him.

"Ooh, what?" he said spearing some lettuce with his fork.

"So you know how I stayed after class?" He nodded. "I wanted to say sorry to Professor X for girling out on him so much. I was just going to make something up like I liked someone else or whatever. But then all of a sudden he starts saying how I made him uncomfortable. At first I thought he meant like it wasn't appropriate or something like that but then he grabs me and starts kissing me! And he was more than a little uncomfortable if you catch my drift," I said with a wink.

"Oh my God!" he squealed. "So what happened did you guys do it right there on the desk?"

"No," I said dismally. "Actually, he sort of forced me out after."

"He wants youuuu," Joey sing songed looking toward the teacher's tables.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "He might have just gotten a little carried away. I don't want to get my hopes up. Besides, he made it clear it wasn't something that could happen anyway," I said rolling my eyes and getting up to throw my trash away.

"Which is why you need to keep pushing," he said giving me a light shove. "Well I'm off. See you tomorrow sweetie," he said with a hug before heading off in a different direction. Bored to tears once again, I decided to head up to my room. After watching a little bit of mind numbing tv, I decided a shower was in order. Turning on some tunes, I hopped into the shower singing along as I scrubbed my troubles away.

Getting out, I wrapped a towel around myself and proceeded to dance into the main part of my room singing while I went. I was having a great time when I heard furious knocking at my door. I figured it was Annie since not very many other people come to visit me. Not bothering to change out of my towel I opened the door.

"Geez Ann, give me a minute! I have so much to tell …. you," I trailed off seeing it wasn't Annie but instead Charles Xavier. "Sorry, I thought you were Annabel," I said stupidly.

Clearly not expecting me to open my door like this Charles took a moment to compose himself. "Your music was rather loud, Ms. Bla"

"Megan," we said at the same time.

"Some of the students were complaining." I held back an eyeroll. Really? It was only 8 at night. I couldn't have been bothering them from sleeping and if most hadn't done their work by this point it was unlikely they'd do it at all. I caught Charles' eyes beginning to follow down to a less than gentlemanly place.

"Sorry. Won't happen again," I said insincerely. "Also, my eyes are up here Professor," I said lightly pulling up my drooping towel.

He had the decency to look flustered for a moment before spitting out, "You shouldn't be answering the door that way Ms. Black," before heading off.

"It's Megan," I shouted half laughing before heading back inside my room to turn off the music. Smiling I threw on some shorts and a loose fitting tee before settling into bed with my laptop. I would get Charles to crack. I found myself on Party City's website. Halloween was coming up and after all Halloween is every girl's chance to dress like a whore as they say. I would just need to find a good costume and a chance to show that off in front of the headmaster.


	11. Chapter 11

I all but skipped to chem. Twice now Charles had made it clear he found me attractive. I wasn't going to pretend it didn't put a skip in my step. I walked into class and sidled down beside Joey, not so patiently waiting for class to start. Little by little my classmates began to arrive looking bleary eyed and bored. I suppose I'd look the same if not for my excitement over Charles.

Class passed by rather uneventfully. I decided to lay low today, just taking notes and gossiping with Joey. I didn't want to come off like I was throwing myself at him, even if that was exactly what I was doing. The class let out a communal groan at the announcement that we would start reviewing for the midterm tomorrow. On the bright side I knew that meant about half the class just wouldn't show up. Maybe I could get some more one on one time with Charles. I smiled at the thought.

"Now before you go class, I have an announcement," Professor Xavier said as I paused packing up my bag. "I could use an assistant to help me out during my office hours as I'm swamped with work and there simply are not enough hours in the day for it. If any of you are free and would consider taking on the job, please come see me today during said office hours."

"Would we get paid for it?" asked a stoner from the back.

"I'm afraid not," Charles answered reluctantly. There went half of the candidates. Charles' office hours were fairly late. Most of the students would rather spend their time going out then than helping the school's headmaster accomplish mundane tasks. That said, I figured it was worth my social life for a chance to spend evenings alone with Charles.

Surprisingly, Logan's class went by well. I didn't have to do any extraordinarily exhausting exercises and he kept his yelling to a minimum. I couldn't help but wonder what made him so cheerful. Okay, so cheerful was the wrong word for it but for Logan this was cheerful! I shrugged it off willing to accept whatever sort of stroke of luck I was having on this wonderful day. I made my way quickly to Professor Lehnsherr's class bursting at the seams to tell Annie what happened between me and Charles and to speculate what might happen if I became his new assistant. Unfortunately, my plans were to be changed.

Not only was Annie not in class but it seemed as though Erik had deemed to take the day off as well. "_What a coincidence_," I thought knowing full well this meant Annie was off having hot sex with one of the school's most wanted professors. I suppressed a pang of jealousy at her good fortune. If I got my way soon I too would be bedding a hot professor. Begrudgingly, I sat down as the substitute had already layed eyes on me. Well this would be fun. Did this lady even know any German? She looked ancient!

"_Annie couldn't have warned me Erik wasn't coming in,_" I thought slightly annoyed as the tottering old woman went over introductory German that I already knew backwards and forwards. This would be a long class.

After what felt like an eternity, class let out. I killed a few hours doing small tasks like homework and straightening up the room. Around 4:30 I called Annie. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, look who picked up the phone!" I said in mock surprise. "I thought you didn't want to know me anymore," I laughed.

"I've been busy," she chided.

"I'm sure. With Erik's cock!" I teased. "Anyway, I have news. Please tell me you can meet me for dinner. I haven't seen you in a kagillion years!"

"Meg, you saw me less than a week ago."

"I know and that's long for us," I whined.

"I'll be down in 15 minutes," she laughed. Smiling, I hung up the phone and headed down to the dining hall. I greeted Annie with a colossal hug.

"I missed you lady!"

"I missed you too, you turd! Now tell me this news," she said excitedly sitting across from me. I relayed her the story about what took place after chem and after my shower.

"See! I told you he'd fuck you!" she shouted.

"Shh!" I hissed, looking over at the teacher's area to assure he wasn't there. "One, no one is supposed to know that happened and two, he hasn't fucked me …. yet."

"Oh but he will. You gave him a boner, Meg. He wants your coslapus! You just need him to act on it!"

"That's the hard part," I sighed. "But he needs an assistant for his office hours so maybe there's hope. I figure no one's going to want to volunteer for someone that late."

"He's going to bend you over a barrel and show you all 50 states," she joked. The rest of dinner went by with more laughing and catching up and before long we bid each other goodbye before I headed up to Professor Xavier's office.

I knocked gently, hoping no one had already taken him up on his offer already. The door creaked open and Charles raised an eyebrow amused.

"How did I know you would be the first one to sign up?" he chuckled.

"Over achiever," I joked knowing he and I both knew the reason I was there.

"I'm not entirely too sure this would be the best idea Ms. Black."

"Why not? I'd get the work done. You see me in chem. You can't say I'm a bad student," I fired back. He looked torn. He couldn't exactly turn me away but his better judgment was probably right to be a bit wary of my intentions.

"As much as I'd love to jump your bones professor, I'm here for the job," I said bluntly to get a rise out of him. It seemed to do the job as he choked a bit before regaining his composure.

"Let's just see if anyone else shows up first," he said avoiding looking at me.

"Fair enough," I said making myself comfortable in one of the chairs across from his desk. After a moment or two he looked up.

"Surely you're not going to sit here for the whole two hours."

"Would you rather I go?" I said placing my hand on my bag. "Besides, I thought the job description would require me to stay the full two hours in the future."

"Fair enough," he countered. He worked in silence for a good hour before glancing up again. I paused in playing angry birds and looked up.

"It would appear as if no one is coming Ms. Black," he said glancing at the clock which read 9 PM. "I supposed the job is yours."

I beamed. "Thank you Professor. Would you like me to assist you in any way?" I said putting my phone back in my pocket and really hoping he would assume I meant in any way.

"It's quite alright Megan. You can start tomorrow," he said chuckling at my excitement.

"Okay, thank you again," I said gathering up my things and walking to the door. "And I don't know if you caught it but you called me Megan," I said smiling. "Now was that so hard Professor?" I said before walking out the door, secretly hoping that something was hard for him.


	12. Chapter 12

I was beyond excited. Today would be the day I picked out my costume to quite literally seduce the pants off Charles Xavier. I only had to hope the one I wanted was still in stock. As usual, Annie and I had waited until Halloween to pick up our costumes like the true procrastinators we are. I briefly imagined showing up to the party like a zombie bride like Cady in Mean Girls. Comforted by the fact that I could always pull together a "cat" costume, I got ready for the day ahead.

After a school day that seemed to drag on forever, Annie and I finally reunited after class to go on our costume shopping extravaganza.

"You know it's really not fair. I don't think just because we're in college the professors should stop giving out candy," I faux-complained as we pulled into the local Party City's parking lot.

"You'll be getting a new kind of candy tonight," Annie said nudging me with her elbow as she turned off the car. I stared at her for a moment before we both burst out into giggles.

As soon as we opened the door it was a mob scene. You couldn't walk down the aisle without brushing shoulders with someone. Children were running about the store screeching to their parents about exactly what sort of princess or monster costume they wanted. Studiously avoiding the spiders they had dangling here and there from the ceiling, I made my way down the aisle dragging Annie behind me to the large wall they had displaying pictures of all the costumes they had, though surely at this point nearly half of them were no longer in stock.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to be?" I asked looking at her while trying not to punch out the person who bumped into me for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"I was thinking the girl from Sucker Punch … even though it came out last year."

"Shh. No words." I scanned the large wall for the number that signified the Sucker Punch costume. "It's 369 if you want to start heading past the screaming mimi's to ask for it," I said growing grumpier by the second, while continuing to scan the wall for the number that would get me my costume.

"Yeah, maybe," Annie said before fighting her way through the crowd of people to get to the backroom. I finally located the number of my costume and headed to the back to ask for my own. Thankfully, both of the costumes that Annie and I wanted were still in stock and we attempted to make our way as quickly as possible back to the front to pay. After waiting online for an eternity we were finally checked out and ready to head back to her room to try our costumes on.

"This better fucking fit," I grumbled sitting on Annie's bed attempting to tear open my costume. Annie looked up briefly from putting on her knees highs, nearly toppling over in the process.

"I'm sure it will," she reassured me. "How do I look?" she said still fussing with her stockings. I took her in. She looked great in the deep blue shirt and skirt which left far too much skin revealed than should be decent at a school function.

"Girl, you look fine," I joked. "No but seriously, it's almost a shame that Erik's just going to rip that right off you once this is over. What about me?" I asked, finishing buttoning the last button on my jacket and pausing briefly to allow Annie to see before I started working on my knee highs.

"Sexual," she said right back with a smile. After putting the finishing touches on our costumes we decided it was time to head downstairs to the festivities.

"Well, I'm sure I won't see you very much from here on out so have fun tonight," I said throwing her a wink and disappearing into the crowd. Suffering through numerous cat calls, I made my way to the outer perimeter where I hoped some of the staff would be lingering, not wanting to get involved in the orgy going on, on the dance floor.

"Hey, do me a favor?" asked a familiar male voice, though not the one I was hoping to hear. I spun around to see Darren dressed as the "Situation." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at both his existence and costume choice, I pulled myself together.

"What?" I grunted in what was an attempt at my nicest tone.

"I need you to be a distraction while I sneak this," he said pulling the edge of a brown paper bag down just enough that I could see the tell-tale glass glint of a liquor bottle, "into that. Think you can do that?" For a moment I was torn. I loved a good spiked punch just as much as the next girl but I really didn't want to take the fall for helping Darren if he got caught. I was about to tell Darren where to shove it when I caught sight of the man I was looking for all night.

"So, what you're telling me is I just need to distract Char- Professor Xavier?"

"That's it," he said simply. "And judging by how you're dressed that shouldn't be hard to do," he said not even attempting to hide his blatant once over of me. Fortunately, this was exactly what I wanted to do all night so I couldn't even be mad at Darren for once. He basically handed me what I wanted on a silver platter.

"Actually Darren, I'm hoping it'll be very hard," I said before sauntering away toward Charles. "Trick or treat, Professor," I said as I stopped in front of him perfectly to hide the sight of Darren doing what he had to do to the punch. Charles glanced up from his phone slack-jawed as I watched him take me in from head to toe. I had decided on a school girl costume. It was comprised of an itty bitty plaid skirt, a plaid bra, and a jacket half buttoned up that clinged in just the right places, all topped off with white knee highs and patent leather shoes. Nearly as soon as his look of lust appeared, it vanished just as quickly to be replaced with one of calculated indifference.

"I hardly think that costume is appropriate for the night's festivities, Ms. Black," he said in a clipped tone.

"Now, now Professor, lighten up. As they say Halloween's the one holiday where a girl's allowed to dress like a slut. I'm a school girl already, so I decided just to be a slut for Halloween. So Professor, what'll it be, a trick or a treat?" I purred.

Before I even could process that it happened, Charles' hand seized my wrist roughly and started dragging me out of the dance area.

"Watch the kids," he growled at Erik, continuing to drag me out of the party and towards his office. Shit. I definitely crossed the line. He could only be taking me to his office if I was in trouble. However, his office came and went and he continued to keep dragging me along behind him.

"Um, Professor, where are we going?" I asked in a small voice, wondering where he could be taking me so abruptly.

"I think I'm going to make good on that treat now Megan," he said with a wicked smile stopping in front of his room and unlocking the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles dragged me into his room, barely pausing to lock the door. The minute the lock clicked he had me up against the door kissing me roughly. His body was flush against me and I could feel his tell-tale sign of his arousal pressed up against my core. I shuddered as I threw my arms around his neck pouring all the pent up sexual tension that had built up into the kiss.

Without warning Charles ripped open the jacket of my costume causing the poorly sewn buttons to pop off in different directions. With anyone else I might have been miffed but I barely noticed so caught up in the glory of Charles Xavier undressing me. After gazing down at my scantily clad form, Charles picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him and started heading toward the large bed dominating the room.

Placing me down on the bed, he headed directly for taking off the plaid bra that had come with the costume. "Ah, ah, ah, Professor," I chastised, still acting every bit of the school girl my costume made me out to be. "Now it's your turn to take something off," I said as I began agonizingly slowly unbuttoning the buttons of his crisp light blue shirt, kissing each new inch of skin the buttons revealed. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment but I wanted to make Charles experience every second of torture he put me through during my time in school.

After reaching the last button, Charles shrugged his shirt off quickly and flung it carelessly across the room, quite the contrary of the neat, composed headmaster he usually was. Expertly, he undid the clasp of my bra revealing my breasts. I felt self-conscious for just a moment before Charles descended his head sucking on my left nipple. All coherent thought went out the window as I pawed at his back arching upward. Not to feel left out his left hand kept busy pinching and rolling my other nipple, before switching sides.

Impatient, I reached down desperate to find the button of his trousers. Sensing my need he stopped scooting up a bit to allow me easier access. His breath came in hot pants against my neck, increasing my urgency as I quickly opened the button and lowered the fly of his pants before pulling them down all together. Biting my lip, I hesitated playing with them hem of his boxers. It was now or never but I still felt the need to give him an out. If I was going to have Charles Xavier, I wanted him of his own accord. Glancing up, I saw no trace of regret in his eyes and I pulled down his boxers unveiling the part of him I had only dreamed of seeing before.

He was even more impressive than I had imagined. He was certainly sizable but not enough so that I would worry about him being too big. With one final smirk upward I climbed on top of him and shimmied downward taking him in my mouth, twirling my tongue around the head. I was rewarded with a light moan that only served to fuel the fire. Taking him all the way in, I bobbed my head up and down his length, relishing in the sounds I extracted from him. A sharp tug on my hair was all only hint I needed to know what he wanted and I reluctantly pulled away allowing him to take the reins once again.

Charles' warm hands traced lazily down my hips to my skirt. Pulling down the zipper, I lifted my lower half off the bed for him to pull down the skirt much easier. He looked shocked to see no further boundary between him and me.

"You went to the party like this?" he questioned both surprised and aroused. "Anyone could have seen you!"

"I took my chances that you'd be the only one," I said breathlessly, squirming as each breath he let out hit me only increasing my need.

"Well as headmaster, I think that deserves punishment don't you?" he said with a wicked glint in his eyes, getting up from the bed and heading to his drawer.

"And what sort of punishment did you have in mind Professor?" As much as I relished the thought of foreplay with Charles, I was already past that point. I needed him inside me now. Pulling out a ruler from his drawer he brandished it at me.

"Naughty students need to be taught a lesson, Ms. Black," he said still every bit in the act as I had started out. It suddenly hit me; I was living out the school girl/teacher fantasy with my actual headmaster. Deciding not to dwell on how there was surely something fucked up about that I decided to just sit back and enjoy.

"Lay on your stomach," he said still breathing raggedly. I obliged knowing what was coming next but still anticipating with bated breath all the while. I was no stranger to hearing about spanking but having it done was a whole different story. "_Still, when in Rome …"_ I thought.

The ruler fell with a loud crack on my backside. It burned but it wasn't an entirely bad sensation. I moaned lightly to voice my approval before receiving another whack on the backside. I received 5 in total before Charles rubbed my, what was sure to be red, backside reverently. "I think you've learned your lesson," he said to himself before turning me over.

"Now about that treat," he said before heading downward. He ran his tongue along my slit causing me to moan in anticipation. Working his tongue between my folds, I grabbed on to a fistful of his hair, thanking my lucky stars I had shaved in anticipation of this night. His nose brushed against my clit causing me to do a short intake of breath. Having located my clit, he now focused his attention there, alternating lightly flicking with his tongue and sucking on it.

"If you want me to hold out much longer you might want to stop that," I warned in a breathy voice. Immediately Charles removed his head and lined himself up with me. Mirroring my actions from earlier he looked me in the eyes giving me one last chance to back down. As if that would happen. I had waited patiently for this to happen for a while; I wasn't going to give up right where the alarm clock had always cut me off.

I nodded slightly and felt Charles sink into me, filling me to the core. We groaned simultaneously at the feeling. Gradually Charles picked up speed and began thrusting into me without restraint. It was everything I had imagined and more. He seemed to hit just the right spots effortlessly without needing me to guide him. It was nothing like the sloppy, unsure sex I had had in previous flings here at school. Charles was in a league of his own.

"I'm close," he mumbled against the skin of my neck as his thrusts became more erratic. "Please tell me you're close."

"Almost there," I moaned digging my nails into his back. Just a few thrusts later, my body convulsed as I tightened my legs around him. Shaking a few moments, I finally went limp as Charles let go wildly thrusting til he grunted out his own orgasm, collapsing on top of me. We laid there in silence for a moment as reality quickly came hurtling back to us. I had just fucked my professor. I wasn't sure I was ready to face what was sure to be the repercussions of that until morning.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed out, rolling off of me to lie beside me. "I can't say that's how I thought my night would go." He didn't seem angry or upset which were the first emotions I had expected from him. In fact, if the slightly delirious smile on his face was any indication, he seemed fairly happy.

"Do you regret it?" The words were out of my mouth before I could take them back. I sounded every bit of the young girl I was and nothing like the seductress that had lured the school's headmaster into sleeping with her.

"There's no doubt it's not quite appropriate but I can't say I regret it," he said with a boyish charm that rarely showed through with all the responsibilities he shouldered running the school. He looked every bit of the thirty something year old that he was. "To be perfectly honest, I figured it was just a matter of time. I had hoped if it was going to happen it'd be after you graduated. Surely you don't think we'll be able to pull off this stint again without anyone noticing."

"Oh but I count on it, Charles," I said with a smirk climbing on top of him once more for round two.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in the window. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes once before finally opening them and taking in a room that was most definitely not my own. I was confused only for a moment before the events on last night came flooding back to me. Sure enough, Charles Xavier lay next to me sleeping peacefully. Smirking, I glanced at the clock on the table next to the bed. Shit! It was already two! I had already slept through all my classes today. Oh well. More surprising was that Charles had slept through teaching all his classes.

"Wakey wakey," I said shaking him lightly in an attempt at waking him.

"Mm, what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question," I grimaced as he immediately sat up and looked at the clock.

"Shit! I missed all my classes!" he cried

"Oh hey, me too," I said as an attempt at a joke. It seemed to work because he slunk back down. "It was one day. Besides, it's not like you have anyone to report to. You're the headmaster, remember?"

"Which makes the behavior even more inexcusable," he muttered.

"Well, what's done is done right?"

"I suppose. I suppose if I get ready right now it's still early enough to get that meeting in that I wanted to have."

"What meeting?"

"I've been thinking of making this a more equal opportunity school."

"Equal opportunity?" I asked confused. As far as I knew we had never turned anyone away from our school.

"I mean to say opening up the school to human beings without mutation."

"Oh," I said a bit in shock. I had always thought the idea of the school was to be a safe haven for children and teens with mutations. I wasn't entirely too sure why he suddenly wanted to mix the two and I couldn't exactly say I was too crazy about the idea. "Why?"

"This would be a wonderful opportunity for children with or without mutation to learn about each other's culture. The idea of segregating humans with and without mutation is like the idea of segregating humans by race. At the end of the day we're all still human beings aren't we?" He spoke wildly and I could see the passion in his eyes as he explained his idea. While it sounded like a good idea in theory, I still had my doubts. Non-mutated human beings could be really mean to ones with mutation. I had never really been on the receiving side of the abuse, namely because I could easily hide my wings, but I had heard of instances where some people were really hurt or even killed simply because they were different.

"If you think it's a good idea," I said warily. "I don't know. I could see it working well with the younger children if they're raised with the idea of embracing all sorts of people but I just think you could be starting World War 3 if you mix people our age. Well, my age," I amended.

"I'm not saying I'm going to run out and start integrating the school right now, Megan. It's something that can't be rushed into and deserves a lot of thought. That's why I'm calling a meeting with the staff today. I want to get their ideas on it and consider what our best course of action would be to start putting this into effect."

"Okay. I trust you and if you think letting 'normal' people into the school will be what's best for the school and the future then I think it's a great idea," I said with a smile, daring to give him a small kiss.

"I know you still have your misgivings but I think it's important to mix the two groups. We could all learn a lot from each other. I know you're nervous so your support means a lot," he grinned.

"Well, Charles, as much as I'd love to stay and hear you wax poetic on your views, I should probably start heading back to my own room."

"Good idea. I still need to call all the professors and inform them about the meeting."

"Better start working on your sick voice," I smirked before getting up to peruse through his closet.

"I thought you were leaving," he said confused.

"I don't think it would look very good to see a student coming out of the headmaster's room in her costume from last night," I said pulling out a shirt with the school's name plastered on it and a pair of gray sweatpants. "This should do," I said pulling them on quickly. Running to the bathroom I washed my face free of the remnants of last night's makeup. I pulled out my two braids and sloppily secured my hair into a ponytail.

"Much better," I smiled upon leaving Charles' bathroom. "I'm going to run back to my room now before anyone sees me. Good luck with your meeting," I said toting my heels in one hand, choosing to leave my costume behind.

"Wait!" Charles said as I had my hand on the door knob. "Meet me outside my office tomorrow night?" he said with a hopeful smile, looking very much like cheeky young man than the headmaster of a school.

"Charles Xavier, are you asking me to stay the night again?" I asked mock scandalized. He simply smiled deviously in response. "I'll be there," I said with a sly smile of my own.

"No goodbye kiss?" I smiled giving in to his request before quickly dashing out the door and down the hall. I didn't relax until I got upstairs near the dorms. At this point it looked like I could be coming from any student's room. While I wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of being caught doing the walk of shame, I definitely knew it was preferable to have people think it was with a student rather than the headmaster.

Dropping my heels on the floor, I finally got a chance to look at my phone. I had two missed calls from Annie and several texts. Whoops! I sent her quick text ensuring her I would meet up with her for dinner and fill her in on the details of my night after a shower. Boy did I have a lot to tell. Little did I know, Annie had some news of her own as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I've been missing for a bit again. I've been pretty busy but fortunately for you all I got sick recently which left me with free time to work on this. Hope you enjoy! I'll be here drinking tea til I explode.**

"Erik's been having a temper tantrum because Charles wants to let humans in the school," Annie said rolling her eyes as I sat down across from her in the cafeteria.

"A temper tantrum?" I asked arching a brow imagining our German teacher throwing himself down on the floor like a toddler. I stifled a laugh. "I had my reservations about the idea too though," I said tentatively. From what Annie told me she was super excited about the idea and I wasn't quite in the mood to get another speech on how it was for the greater good. "I mean obviously I'm not super against it or anything. I just don't think it's such a great idea to jump into it so fast."

"Just think about what it would do to bring the next generation of humans and mutants together. It can't be too bad if Charles thinks it's a good idea as well, he wouldn't try anything like this without weighing the risks and benefits," she responded with as much fervor as Charles himself.

"I know. I know. I don't know. I mean obviously there's nothing I can do about it but I'm not going to lie and say I'm 100% comfortable with the idea," I said squirming. "It's just that I'm not sure if I want the world to know about here. This is like a safe haven for people like us. Sure our families are ok with how we are but that doesn't mean everyone is, you know."

"I get that. I'm excited about it but it's terrifying. It isn't definitely going to happen yet so we really have nothing to worry about. Erik just likes to overreact and get dramatic. It must be a German thing," she laughed it off. I let a small laugh escape before the conversation turned to a different subject. I was grateful for a change from the slightly tense atmosphere of before into something light and silly. It was rare that Annie and I didn't see eye to eye on something.

Before long, Annie and I had chatted the night away and it was nearing eight. Charles had been unhelpfully vague this morning telling me simply to "meet him later tonight" so I figured now was a good time as any to go.

"Well lady, it's been fun but I have to get going," I said rising from the bench.

"But I thought we were going to watch Golden Girls in my room," she pouted. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I have to get some work done for Char- Professor X," I amended considering the cafeteria had gotten very crowded.

"Yeah, I bet," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" I said hitting her lightly before hugging her goodbye and promising to reschedule the Golden Girls marathon. I made my way down the familiar hallway to the headmaster's office. I knocked solely for the illusion of keeping up appearances.

"So I heard your buddy isn't too thrilled about your plan for integration," I said by means of greeting.

"He's being so immature about it!" Charles said frustrated immediately latching on to my neck.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure he has his reasons," I mused while Charles began quickly unbuttoning my shirt. He immediately stopped.

"Is this about this morning?" he sighed.

"I told you I wasn't completely thrilled with the idea," I said letting some of the annoyance seep into my voice. I thought we went over this. I said I would be willing to support him even if I wasn't completely sure it was a good idea. "Besides, Annie told me it might not happen for a while yet anyway," I said shrugging it off.

"I guess I'm just surprised you're defending him," he said now visibly in a different mood. Something tells me we weren't going to have a repeat of last night.

"I just feel like he's the only one thinking of the possible consequences."

"Consequences?" he laughed bitterly. "Erik's reasoning has nothing to do with the consequences that might come from integration. At least you have a solid reason! Erik's reasoning is pure elitist nonsense! He wants to keep the mutant community completely separate from the human community."

"And is that such a bad thing?" I let slip. Charles' whole face changed. I knew saying it was a mistake.

"So you're with him?" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not WITH anyone," I sighed. "I just think there is kids in this school that benefit from being away from humans. Not everyone is nice to people like us. Some of the children in this school have mutations that aren't easily kept hidden and are ridiculed because of it."

"And this is exactly why we need to integrate the school. If we integrate the school humans and mutants will grow up together and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Charles we've been over this. 'Humans and mutants will grow up together and learn to see each other only as children.'" I said in mocking his accent. "What about the people my age? They're set in their ways Charles and I can't help but think if you let the wrong people in here, people will be targeted."

Charles looked shocked. "You seemed okay with the idea this morning."

"Yeah, well, I lied!" I said finally bursting. "I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me I'm being ridiculous for feeling this way. Obviously I'm not the only one!"

"Maybe it'd be best if you left," Charles said darkly.

"I was just thinking that," I said before re-arranging my shirt and stomping out the door. Between him and Annie I was having pro-integration propaganda shoved down my throat. I was now even more lost on where Charles and I stood. Should I come try to see him again tomorrow? I pushed it aside just trying to find a means of distracting myself. I briefly considered going to visit Erik but decided against it. Going to see him certainly wouldn't help whatever I had with Charles and I didn't know how Annie would react to me visiting him after hours. I meandered my way outside and sat on one of the benches. It felt nice to be away from everything.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call. Whipping around I saw Darren coming down the path from the school. Normally I didn't really talk to him because I always found his personality slightly obnoxious but he seemed like welcome company now that I was slightly annoyed with the people I was usually closest to.

"Hi Darren," I said pulling my sleeves down over my hands. I cursed myself for not thinking to grab a jacket before wandering out here.

"What are you doing out here?" he said confused. It was a little bit cold for November and most of the student body was content to stay inside where it was nice and toasty.

"I could ask you the same," I fired back.

"But you're cold," he said simply.

"Yeah, forgot a jacket. I sort of just stormed out here."

"Here," he said shrugging off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders. "I don't need it really. I guess I'm more tolerant to the cold because of the ice and all." I tried to suppress rolling my eyes. It was clear Darren was hoping to get closer to me. Normally I'd never give him the time of day but for some reason he seemed more tolerable tonight. "So how come you stormed out here?"

I launched into the whole story about Charles wanting to integrate the school and how I felt like I was one of the only ones not fully supportive. I of course left out the part where I was in Charles room with the intent to fuck him. Surprisingly, Darren listened supportively the entire time. Had I judged him too harshly or was he just telling me what I wanted to hear to get in my pants.

"Want to head up to my room?" Darren said after a while. It was nearing midnight and all the night time creatures were beginning to show themselves. I had never been one for bugs or anything else that went bump in the night so I immediately agreed. I knew what this probably meant but it wasn't as if I was going to be getting any from Charles tonight. It's not like we were exclusive anyway and if it made him jealous, all the better. Darren really was sort of handsome.

"I'd love to," I said taking his hand and sealing my fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Darren's room was identical to mine in structure. Like all dorm rooms at the Xavier School, it had a small sitting area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. I dawdled near the doorframe, losing some of the drive that had led me here. Surely no good could come from hanging out with Darren after midnight alone. I recalled hearing a phrase that if someone called you after midnight, they only wanted one thing. Something told me the same thing went for heading up to an acquaintance's room.

That said, my room and Darren's room were only alike in structure. To say his room was a mess would be an understatement. Papers littered the floor carelessly near the over-flowing trash can. Empty cans of beer lay abandoned on side tables. To top it all off, the heavy scent of pot lingered in the air. I tried not to visibly cringe. Shrugging off his jacket, I handed it to him, trying to think of a way I could politely weasel my way out of his room and back to the comfort of my own dorm on the other side of the building.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly, still not making a move to enter the room any farther. "I probably should start heading back though. Early day tomorrow," I said taking a hesitant step toward the door. If I was going to chicken out now was the time. I could still leave with my dignity. Still, part of me wished Darren would stop me. Charles had really hurt me earlier. It felt like no one was concerned about the possibility that some people could get seriously hurt if we integrated the school. If Charles cared about me so much, shouldn't he have at least respected my opinion?

"Megan, you can't seriously go back to your room now," he said laying a hand on my shoulder. I raised a brow. Although I had been hoping for an interruption, I didn't like being told what I could and couldn't do.

"I don't mean it like that. It's no big secret you don't like me. I know. I just meant it's after midnight and it's dark. You're room's on the other side of campus. What if something happened to you? I know you like to act all tough but you're still a young girl walking alone at night."

I stood there stopped in the door gob-smacked. It's true. I was never very nice to Darren. He had the ego the size of a submarine and was a known man-whore of the school. In class, he was dumb as rock and I took caution to avoid him. Up until tonight, I mainly would blow him off with a rude remark. As a matter of fact, I think tonight was the longest civil conversation we had, had.

"I guess so," I said reluctantly stepping further into the room.

"Nothing needs to happen. I mean, unless you want something to happen," he said with a lewd wink.

I just rolled my eyes. I didn't want to give him a reply, partly because I wasn't too sure of myself. It was easy to say I would stand my ground and leave the next morning with a clear conscious but it was another thing when I knew staying would mean lying in bed next to one of the school's more attractive students pressed up against my back.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight? I'm not tired yet," I said, settling myself in on his couch.

"We could watch a movie, I guess," he said scratching the back of his neck. It was clear he wasn't used to having to entertain a guest in a way that didn't involve sleeping with them. It was sort of comical at how lost he was.

"Sounds good," I said forcing myself to stay chipper. If I was going to have to spend the night in the bone-head's room I was going to enjoy it!

"I think I have some popcorn I can microwave," he said in a fit of genius, heading to the kitchen to do just that. I took the opportunity to take him in while his back was turned. He really was quite handsome. There was a good reason half the girls in the school went gaga over him. Soon enough, he was back with a bowl of popcorn and we decided on 'What's Your Number?' Well, I decided on it. He just went along with it.

Surprisingly, watching it with him wasn't so bad. We made fun of all the crappy clichés that went along with a romantic comedy. I hadn't remembered laughing so hard with someone that wasn't Annie in a while. As the credits rolled, Darren let out a loud yawn.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Boo, you whore!" I said chucking a piece of popcorn at him.

"I know you didn't just throw that at me?" he said in mock anger.

"Oh yes I did," I said with a giggle, chucking two more pieces. One hit him square in the head, bouncing off to the floor causing me to lose it.

"Do that one more time," he said coming at me faux threateningly.

"Or what?" I countered with a grin, throwing a fistful at him.

"That's it!" he said grabbing the bowl from my lap and dumping it over my head.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said before launching myself at him in a poor attempt to beat him up. Darren joined in, using not even a quarter of his strength. Somehow the play fighting took to the floor and culminated in him pinning me down to the floor.

"I win," he said in a voice dripping with pride. I don't know if it was because I was having such a good time, if it was because of my anger at Charles, simply having a good looking man on top of me, or perhaps a combination of all three, but I arched up the few inches and kissed him. He looked surprised for just a second before kissing me back with gusto. The kiss grew more frenzied and passionate before he finally slowly lead me into his room.

I woke around 5:30 the next morning. I knew I should attempt to sneak back to my building now. I had never done a proper walk of shame, seeing as Charles' room and office were conveniently located in my building. This time I would actually have to take care not to be seen. I carelessly tossed on the same clothes I wore from last night and raked my fingers through my hair. This would have to be good enough. Washing my face to rid myself of the makeup that was sure to have run after last night, I showed myself out the door.

Thankfully, I didn't see anyone I knew on the walk over to my building. I thought for sure I was home free until I walked through the large set of double doors and who should be standing there looking distressed but Charles. Shit. Anyone could look at me and tell what I had been up to last night. My only hope was that he'd be so wrapped up in whatever he was holding that I'd be able to sneak right by. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Megan?" he questioned as I tried my hardest to blend in with the walls.

"Charles," I said in a small voice.

"Where have you been?" His voice sounded hurt, almost betrayed. It was all too familiar of how I'm sure I sounded last night moping over how no one saw my side. In that exact moment, I wished I could take back the night with Darren and start all over again. I wished I could make the right choice and go straight up to my own room.

"I stayed with a friend," I said leaving the statement purposefully vague.

"And was this friend a male?" he said with a bite in his voice; jealousy.

"Yes." I knew it would hurt him but I couldn't bear to lie to him. I'm sure that says something about how I learned from my experience or some sort of drippy nonsense but I couldn't be bothered to think about that now. I was too concerned with the mix of hurt and anger that was splashed all over his face.

"Why on earth would you do that Megan?" he said letting his voice rise a bit too loud for a very public place. "I didn't think I'd have to tell you not to sleep with someone else. I thought you'd use a bit of fucking common sense! You knew I cared about you. I'm not a young kid anymore Megan. I don't just sleep around with people. Is that what this was to you? You thought it would be fun to see if you could sleep with your professor? My God, Megan, I put my job on the line for you."

I stood in shocked silence. I had no clue he felt so strongly for me.

"Of course you meant something to me. Sleeping with Dar-, sleeping with him was a mistake," I decided it would be best to try to keep Darren's name out of this. Professor X was far from vindictive but he was still a jealous male. "I was stupid. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much now but if I could take it back, I would. I made a horrible choice last night. I was just frustrated and upset and he was there. It doesn't make it right but I don't want you screaming at me like I'm some whore who sleeps with any guy that crosses her path!"

"You're right. Sorry doesn't mean much now," he said in a clipped tone. "Now if you excuse me I need to find a substitute for your German class considering Professor Lehnsherr up and left. Try not to sleep with him!" He promptly turned on his heel and stomped into his office locking the door with a satisfying click. I felt both upset and offended. I couldn't have picked a worse night for such a transgression. Clearly, Erik had left. I was sure I'd find the particulars out eventually but in the same night Charles had lost his closest confidant and his girlfriend? Mistress? Whore? I winced at the word. I couldn't believe he had the balls to insult me that way. I knew I'd find out the full story from Annie. I had plenty to tell her too. I was sure she had a whole lot of bitching to do about Erik as well.


End file.
